


Winter Forever

by DeathBelle



Series: Seasons [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's very soft, Canon Compliant, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: It was fourteen years, three months, and sixteen days after Suna left Hyogo to play professional volleyball that Osamu woke up next to him and knew, for the first time, that Suna wouldn’t be leaving again.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770862
Comments: 45
Kudos: 894
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Winter Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For Osasuna Week Day 7: Comfort/Forever

It was fourteen years, three months, and sixteen days after Suna left Hyogo to play professional volleyball that Osamu woke up next to him and knew, for the first time, that Suna wouldn’t be leaving again.

Osamu opened his eyes to the mid-morning sun filtering through the window, falling across the bed in slices cut by slanting blinds. One of them fell perfectly across Suna’s mouth, a stroke of natural highlight glowing on his lips. Osamu took in the sight of him; dark hair spilling across the pillow, perfect cheekbones, the curve of a strong shoulder peeking from beneath the sheets. Unlike Osamu, who slept like he was dead, Suna had a tendency to writhe around in his sleep. But right now he was so still and calm that Osamu would have been concerned if not for the steady rise and fall of Suna’s chest. Osamu reached out to rest a hand on it, feeling the ebb and flow of his breaths and the subtle rhythm of Suna’s heartbeat. 

Fourteen years, three months, and sixteen days.

Every second had been worth the wait.

Suna woke slowly, a little at a time. It started with a twitch of his leg, knee nudging against Osamu’s thigh. His head rolled to the side, eyelids fluttering, until a hazy stare focused on Osamu. In this light, Suna’s eyes were caught somewhere between golden and hazel. Osamu thought of a golden field of wheat swaying in the wind, of autumn leaves at sunrise. 

“Hey,” mumbled Suna, groggy. 

“Hey.”

“How long have you been watching me sleep?”

“Dunno. Lost track.”

Suna closed his eyes again. He rolled toward Osamu and tucked his head against Osamu’s chest, shielding himself from the light. Osamu wrapped an arm around him. “Shouldn’t you be up already?”

“Usually, yeah,” said Osamu. On any other day he would be at the shop, prepping for the lunch crowd. But it wasn’t any other day, and he had a very capable assistant manager who was doing his usual work. “Stayin’ home today.”

“Why?”

“Why d’you think?”

Suna pulled back to squint at him. “You didn’t have to do that. I’ll be here every day now.”

Osamu grinned. “Yeah, I know. That’s why today’s special. It’s the first one.”

Suna smiled, just a little, and tucked his face away. Osamu thought Suna would fall asleep again, if left undisturbed. He hadn’t gotten into town until nearly midnight. He should have waited to catch a morning train instead, but he’d been eager to get back. After all those years, one more day shouldn’t have made a difference, but both of them had agreed that it did.

“Want me to let you sleep?” asked Osamu.

Suna gave an unintelligible grumble.

Osamu tried again. “Want me to make you breakfast?”

This time the answer was clearer. “Yes.”

Osamu kissed Suna’s temple before sliding away from him. “Alright. Sleep for another half hour. I’ll come get ya when it’s ready.”

Suna grunted, and Osamu took one last look at him before going barefooted into the kitchen. He tried to keep the clanging of pans to a minimum, although he wasn’t used to caring about his noise levels. The neighbors had never complained, and no one else was ever around. Atsumu stayed over every few months or so, but Osamu always made a point to be louder, if anything, when he was there. 

He thought he would have to learn new habits, now that Suna was here to stay.

Osamu smiled while he cooked, until Suna dragged himself into the kitchen with mussed hair and weary eyes. He plopped into a kitchen chair like he’d done it a thousand times. He hadn’t, not yet, but he would. He’d slept shirtless, but he was wearing one of Osamu’s t-shirts now. It was slightly too big for him; Osamu had gone up a size over the past year. He’d been self-conscious about it at the time, but Suna hadn’t seemed to mind, and Osamu didn’t think it was that much of a difference. Besides, now that they lived together, Osamu had a feeling he would be getting dragged to the gym more often than he would care for. Just because Suna wasn’t playing professionally anymore didn’t mean he would let himself get out of shape. 

“’Bout five more minutes,” said Osamu. He tilted a pan of eggs to make sure they weren’t sticking. “Almost done.”

Suna gave a sleep-heavy mumble. Osamu smiled to himself.

A minute later, long arms slipped around Osamu’s waist and Suna rested his head against Osamu’s shoulder. He was heavy, but Osamu didn’t mind. 

“It’s cold,” said Suna, the complaint muffled against Osamu’s shoulder.

“It’s January. And you’re not wearing pants.”

Suna made a grumbling noise and said nothing else.

Osamu finished the food, split it between two plates, and nudged Suna off of him so they could sit down.

Osamu ate, but didn’t spare much attention for the food. His mind was on Suna, who scarfed down his breakfast as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. When he was finished, Suna pushed his plate aside, folded his arms on the table, and rested his head on them with a groan. 

“I can’t live here,” he said. “I’ll double my weight in six months.”

Osamu snorted. “Fine, next time I’ll cook bad.”

“Please don’t.”

Osamu grinned as he took another bite. When he finished a few minutes later he stood to collect the plates, but Suna rose to take them. 

“I’ll clean up,” said Suna, carrying them to the sink. “That’s only fair.”

Osamu pushed Suna’s hand away from the faucet. “Next time. Not today.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a special occasion.”

“It’s really not.”

“It’s your first day livin’ here,” said Osamu. When Suna tried to reach for the sink again, Osamu caught his wrist and shoved himself between Suna and the counter, blocking him. “It’s special.”

Suna frowned at him, but there was something about his eyes that made it seem more like a smile. “Come on, ‘Samu. It won’t kill me to wash the dishes.”

“You can wash ‘em tomorrow. Every day after that too, if ya want. I’m not gonna complain about it. Just not today.”

Suna rolled his eyes and took a step closer, bracing his hands on the counter on either side of Osamu’s waist and leaning in until their hips pressed together. He tilted his head, breath warm on Osamu’s jaw, and said, “What should I do instead, then? Since it’s apparently a special occasion.”

Osamu slipped a hand beneath the back of Suna’s shirt, tracing the line of his spine. “Whatever ya want.”

Suna moved closer and touched his cheek against Osamu’s, breathing close to his ear, existing in his space. He turned his head to leave a slow drag of lips until he reached Osamu’s mouth. The kiss was slow, a little lazy, and everything Osamu could ever want. 

Suna smelled like Osamu’s cooking, like their apartment, like  _ home _ .

Osamu curled an arm around Suna’s waist and pulled him closer, their chests bumping, the kiss going deeper. One of Suna’s hands caught in Osamu’s hair, tugging gently, as his tongue slipped into Osamu’s mouth. Osamu hummed and licked against him, his arm going tighter around Suna’s waist, his hips bucking up, just barely, as Suna slotted a leg between his thighs.

Suna broke away from Osamu’s mouth to take a breath. His eyes were hazy again, but not from sleep this time. He nudged a hand beneath Osamu’s shirt, felt his way up his stomach to his chest. “Let’s go back to bed,” said Suna. His thigh pushed against Osamu with a little more pressure. “It’s warmer in there, and you know how much I love that bed.”

“More than ya love me?” asked Osamu with a crooked grin.

Suna pushed his hand up higher, and Osamu raised his arms so Suna could strip the shirt off of him. Suna rested both hands on Osamu’s shoulders and trailed them down slowly, his fingers callused but gentle. “It’s close. Ask me again when I’ve had a full week to sleep on it.”

“You’re hurtin’ my feelings, Rin,” said Osamu, still smiling.

Suna kissed Osamu’s jaw, lingering, before backing away. “I’ll make it up to you.” His fingers tangled with Osamu’s as he left the kitchen, and Osamu went willingly. He spared one more glance back at the cooktop, to make sure he’d turned off the burners, and then he was on his back in the middle of the bed and could think of nothing else but Suna.

“I can take care of you.” Osamu watched Suna through heavy-lidded eyes, a little dazed by the way Suna had just kissed him. “Special occasion.”

“Remember you said that,” said Suna. He was between Osamu’s knees, slicking up his fingers and kissing Osamu’s hip. “I’ll take that offer tonight.”

“Whenever ya want,” said Osamu. He sucked in a breath as Suna moved lower, gliding his teeth along the inside of Osamu’s thigh. “Anything ya want.”

“If I’d known you’d be this nice to me, I would’ve moved back a long time ago,” said Suna.

It wasn’t true, and both of them knew it, but still Osamu said, “It won’t last. You moved in, yer trapped now. I don’t hafta be nice anymore.”

Suna hummed against Osamu’s skin. “Guess I’ll enjoy it today, then. While it lasts.” His fingers dipped lower, pressing against Osamu, and Osamu exhaled as Suna pushed inside him. 

He thought of the first few times they’d done this. Both of them had been nervous to the point of shaking with no idea what they were supposed to do. They’d fumbled their way through it, sharing breaths and mistakes and embarrassment. 

Now Osamu was so relaxed that he thought he might float away.

He supposed that was a benefit of a fifteen-year relationship. He’d never been comfortable around anyone the way he was with Suna. 

Suna’s free hand traveled up the inside of Osamu’s thigh, moving higher to curl around him, twisting with slow strokes that had Osamu’s hips rocking in a steady rhythm. Suna’s fingers moved inside him with the finesse of experience, stretching him open a little at a time, occasionally hooking at just the right angle to make Osamu clench around him. A thumb pressed against his tip and Osamu huffed a breath, raising his hips to chase the touch, but it was gone. Everything was gone, and as Suna sat back and wiped off his hand, Osamu rolled his head to the side to watch him with heavy eyes.

Suna sat up on his knees to stroke himself with lube. His thighs were strong and solid, just like his shoulders and his chest. The cut of his hipbones was sharp, and the stomach above them was firm and ridged.

“Yer gorgeous, Rin,” said Osamu, offering a lazy smile as Suna crawled between Osamu’s thighs. “Ya know that?”

“My boyfriend tells me sometimes,” said Suna, his mouth curved into a soft smile. “Good thing he’s gorgeous, too. Guess we both got lucky.”

Osamu braced an elbow beneath himself and sat up, reaching for Suna, humming against his mouth when he leaned into the kiss. He was already memorizing every detail of the way Suna kissed him and touched him before he realized he didn’t have to memorize it, not anymore. Osamu could kiss him again tomorrow, and the next day, and a month from now, and a year. Suna was here to stay this time.

Suna eased some weight against Osamu’s chest and he reclined onto his back again, thighs falling open as Suna nudged against them. Suna tucked a hand beneath Osamu’s knee to raise his leg out of the way as he eased closer. He took it slow, the same as he always did. His hips shifted forward gradually and he sank into Osamu a little at a time. Osamu alternated between closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of it and opening them again to watch Suna’s face.

Osamu liked being inside of Suna, but he liked Suna inside of him, too. He liked Suna in any way, in  _ every  _ way. He thought Suna felt the same, because Osamu always let him decide how he wanted to do things and it was usually a fifty-fifty chance for what he would choose. 

“Good?” asked Suna, when he was fully inside and stretched over Osamu with a forearm braced beside Osamu’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” said Osamu, his breath coming a little short. “Real good.”

Suna adjusted his weight and steadied himself. He ducked his head to kiss Osamu, his hips rocking slow and shallow. Osamu moved with him, matching the unrushed pace.

There had been a few times, when they’d gone too long without seeing each other, that their reunions had been frantic. As soon as they’d crossed the threshold of Osamu’s apartment they’d been a clumsy clutter of limbs and lips and need. It had been good – everything with Suna was good – but Osamu preferred it like this, when they could slow down and take their time and enjoy each other.

Suna kissed Osamu’s jaw, made his way to Osamu’s ear, and nipped the lobe between his teeth. He huffed a hot breath into Osamu’s ear and Osamu shivered. “I almost forgot how this feels,” he said, his voice low. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah,” agreed Osamu. It had been months since they’d had a night together, and it felt like longer. He cupped a hand around the back of Suna’s neck and slipped fingers into the longest strands of his hair. “We’ll never forget again, though.”

“No,” agreed Suna, “we won’t.” He kissed Osamu and pulled back to thread a hand through his hair. Suna twisted a piece between his fingers and said, “Is that a strand of gray? You’re getting old, ‘Samu.”

Osamu huffed and pushed up against Suna. “So’re you, then. Only three months difference.”

“Closer to four.” Suna moved against him, rocking in and out, slow and languid. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t leave you when you’re old and wrinkled.”

“Nah, ‘cause you’ll be the same.” Osamu pushed himself up on his elbows to catch Suna’s mouth, pulling gently at Suna’s bottom lip before letting go and falling back again. 

“I’ll be young forever,” said Suna. He pushed his hips forward in a slow grind and Osamu groaned. “Lucky you.”

“Yeah,” said Osamu, “lucky me.” He hooked an arm around Suna’s waist and tilted him. Suna landed on his side and Osamu rolled to mirror him, so close that their noses bumped as Osamu hitched a leg over Suna’s hip. Suna readjusted to slide back inside of him, and Osamu exhaled into Suna’s mouth.

It wasn’t sex with a purpose, for the sake of release. It was closeness, intimacy, the knowledge that they were together and could stay together. Suna rocked into him with slow rolls of his hips, and Osamu moved against him, or sometimes they didn’t move at all, just feeling the closeness and tasting each other’s mouths.

Time passed. Osamu didn’t know how long, and it didn’t matter. Eventually Suna reached between them to stroke Osamu, and the drag of his hand was just right. Osamu came quietly, with only a whispering moan on his lips. Suna worked him through it gently, kissing Osamu’s shoulder and his jaw. 

Osamu took some time to breathe, to let the feelings bathe him, to murmur Suna’s name and get a smile in return. He shifted away, off of Suna, and then rolled close again to touch him in return. His strokes were measured, sliding smooth with lube. Suna’s eyes fluttered closed and Osamu leaned close to taste his neck, to trace it with his tongue and the slightest press of teeth in just the way that made Suna shiver. 

Suna came silently, with an arch of his back and a bite of his nails in Osamu’s shoulder. Osamu kissed him as he came down, their mouths lazy and a little messy. When he relaxed back, he and Suna watched each other through heavy eyes. Suna’s looked a little darker, now that the sun had shifted. Osamu thought of the same field and the same autumn leaves, but at sunset instead of sunrise.

Suna found Osamu’s hand and slipped their fingers together, even though they were both messy. Neither of them cared. “Anybody ever tell you that you’re gorgeous, ‘Samu?”

Osamu breathed a laugh. “Maybe once or twice. If you think I’m hot, you should see my boyfriend.” 

Suna smiled at him, and they drifted like that for a while, in a warm and soothing liminal space of their own making. When they finally moved, it was to the shower. Osamu let Suna clean up first – “special occasion”, he’d said when Suna had tried to argue – and leaned against the bathroom counter to watch the blurred shape of Suna through the foggy glass as he rinsed his hair.

It was a special occasion, and not just because it was Suna’s first day back home. Suna didn’t know yet, but he would soon enough. The party would catch him off guard, but he would think it was just for his homecoming, at first. He wouldn’t understand what it really meant until Osamu gave him the ring.

Osamu’s phone chimed from the bedroom and he wandered in to check it. The message was from Atsumu, who was at the store picking up the decorations that would hang inside Onigiri Miya that night. Osamu had trusted Atsumu to take care of it, but only because Sakusa was with him. Between the two of them, they were almost one functional human being. Osamu responded to the message and put his phone face down, just in case Atsumu sent back something that would give away the surprise. He stepped back into the bathroom just in time for Suna to say, “’Samu?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” he said. He dragged the sliding shower door open and handed Suna a towel before swapping places with him and slipping inside. He’d thought he was as relaxed as he could possibly be, but the heat and the steam made him melt a little bit more. He stood under the water and soaked, vaguely aware of Suna leaning against the edge of the shower to peer at him through the cracked door.

“Are you going to drown in there or is it safe for me to leave you unattended?”

Osamu tilted his head back and let the water drench his hair. “Too soon to tell.”

Suna smiled. Osamu’s eyes were closed, but he still knew. He knew Suna better than he knew anyone, better than he knew himself.

That was why he was so relaxed. He didn’t have to worry about the party tonight. He knew Suna, and he knew Suna would say yes.

“Hey, ‘Samu?” said Suna, more quietly.

“Yeah?”

Suna hesitated. Osamu wiped water out of his eyes to look at him. 

Suna’s hair was still wet, and he was naked except for the towel hitched around his hips. He smiled, gentle, and said, “I’m glad I’m home.”

Osamu reached out to touch Suna’s face, dragged a thumb across Suna’s cheekbone, and left a wet sheen behind. “So am I. I’ve been waiting a long time.”

Suna leaned his face into Osamu’s hand. “Hope it was worth it.”

Osamu thought about the hundred nights they’d spent together, and the thousands of nights they’d spent apart. He thought of the way Suna had looked when he’d woken up that morning, and how he’d looked when he’d came hot but silent in Osamu’s hand, and the way he looked right now, calm and relaxed and the best version of the man Osamu had been in love with since he was sixteen. 

“Yeah,” said Osamu, and he’d never meant anything more. “It was worth it.”


End file.
